The Olympian Squad: The Path of the Labyrinth
This is the second book in The Olympian Squad series. Unlike the previous story, this story will be written in 1st person P.O.V Chapter 1: The Discovery Hippolyta's P.O.V Me, and my six friends were sitting right in the dining pavilion. We are celebrating from the last quest. I am sitting at a large chair right now because if I sat in a regular chair, I might as well break the chair. So, here we are, celebrating from our last quest. Chiron already said that it is alright with him to have a party here. I ate a portion of the cake and gave some to my friends. I tried to squeeze in but whenever I do that, my friend always complain about me invading their personal space because I am just too big. Once we had celebrated, I went with Hunter, Reily, Zaragona, Adam, White and Drake to the woods. As we walked, we talked about what happened in the woods. "It's now have been one week after the quest." Hunter said. "And I've gotten stronger, I think." I said. Adam playfully punched me. "Yeah, you're right. You've been exercising with 5 large trucks now." I smiled at him, "Thank you!" So, as we went along the woods, I embraced my friends, who squirmed trying to get out. "Oh my gods! I'm so sorry!" I told my friends. "It's okay." They said. So, me and my friends went practicing out in the camp. I decided to practice my archery, which I am very skilled at. I summoned a bow from the earth, and since I am in contact with the earth, that gave me an enhanced sight for me to aim at the target. So I focused my aiming at the dummy, which was 500 feet away. I really need to take coreolis effect into account also, but since I am a daughter of Gaea, I can feel its coreolis effect. I took aim, and released the arrow, which seemed to go faster every moment. I felt a loud THUD and I knew that the arrow had hit the target. After that, I decided to have a little sword practicing myself. I took out my sword, which is a 6 feet celestial bronze. It is very deadly, and it can transform into an IPhone. I walked into the sword fighting arena, and I started practicing with an imaginary enemy. This is how I actually get very good at sword fighting. I had imaginary enemies since there's no campers that is my height. I swung my sword, as to attack an imaginary enemy, and after a few seconds, I thrust the imaginary enemy at the throat. Then I walked off to the woods and heard a rumble. I looked for my friends, because I know that the rumble I cannot control. I began to look for Hunter, Reily, Drake, Zaragona, White and Adam. I found them scurrying around the forest, and I figure that another quest awaits us. Just then, there is a magical door that just opened by itself. It is some sort of passageways that leads to another place. Sort of like the labyrinth thingy, but this time I had a feeling that it is created by the earth itself. Oh no, Mother! I felt the earth making another magical Labyrinth. "Daughter..." I could hear the earth speaking to me. "Yes, mother?" I asked. "This Labyrinth is a gift for your 15th birthday." Oh, did I forget to tell you that this is my 15th birthday? I jumped up and down in excitement. "Oh! Thanks, mom!" I hugged the earth, which it hugs back at me. "No worries, daughter. You are the only one that can use the labyrinth. If any other people tried to use the labyrinth without your consent or without your guidance, they will be lost inside the maze." That sends a jolt up to my spine. That is one serious consequence that people have to face if they actually entered the labyrinth. "So, how is this maze compared to Daedalus's?" I asked. "Oh, it's much much more complicated. This maze had entrances all around the world. The unique thing is that this maze can be accessed by all creatures in the world, even mortals." "Will they get lost, mom?" I asked worriedly. "If they are stupid enough." Gaea said. "But the thing is that I will always guide you in the Labyrinth. Use that tremor sensing of yours to find your way." "Gee! Thanks mom!" I squealed in excitement. "Oh, and one other thing." Gaea said. I looked at her. "You know Ariadne's string? It will not help people in my labyrinth. They will always point to the wrong direction and thus confuse them." Chapter 2: The Quest I am so excited about hearing my mother's gift for my 15th birthday. However, there is a drawback. My mother had said that only I can use it, which means that if anyone tries to enter the labyrinth without my guidance, they would be either lost in the maze and/or ended up on an unwanted place. The most terrible thing that can happen to you is that it can make you go insane. When I saw Hunter is about to enter the labyrinth, I quickly dragged him back. "Hunter! Don't go in there!" I warned him. Hunter complained. "What is it?" "This is.... my birthday present..." I blushed a little. Hunter was surprised. "This? Your birthday present?" He asked. "You mean, today is your birthday? I nodded. "Happy birthday, Hippolyta!!" He said, while hugging me. I hugged him back. "Thanks..." "So, who is this Labyrinth gift from?" Hunter asked. I nodded. "From my mother." I told him. "The labyrinth is a present from my mother." "What?" Hunter was surprised. "I thought this was taken down a couple of years ago." "It was," I told him. "But it is rebuilt now by my mother." My mother could have easily made the labyrinth underground because it is the earth itself. I also noticed that I have grown since the last quest. My height is now 10'0. That's a pretty tall figure for me, but my mother kept saying to me that my height terrifies people, and that is good. She also gave me a gift that allows me to remain super strong, even when not having contact with the earth. Meanwhile, Reily decided that we investigate this new Labyrinth. As Reily was about to step into the labyrinth door, I quickly dragged her back. "No, Reily. Didn't you know that this labyrinth isn't safe?" "Well, it will be safe if you come with us." "Well, we might want to see the oracle first, though." I said. "Yeah," Hunter agreed. So we went towards the big house, where Rachel is Rachel walked towards us, and then green smoke enveloped her. Then, she began to speak like three Rachels are speaking at once. "Daughter of the earth shall accompany 6 people in the darkness Which they will be tested with the harshness You shall emerge on the other side in the most Without guidance, one shall be lost" And Rachel collapsed, I caught her. After hearing that prophecy, we decided to stick together. Each and every one of us were assigned a flashlight to light our way to the labyrinth. Our quest here is to shut as many doors as possible and to tell my mother that the door should only be open when a half-blood touches it. I sensed that a labyrinth entrance had been created just on the New Jersey, right on the state avenue. Oh, no! That's where my dad lives! I have to warn my dad before he is lost in the labyrinth! So, the 7 of us walked inside the labyrinth. "Well, goodbye sunlight." Reily said. "And hello, darkness." I added. And together, we walked into the darkness. Chapter 3: The First Encounter. Hippolyta's P.O.V Here we are, entering the cave of darkness. I had to admit that the caves are really dark, but fortunately we each carry a flashlight that can be used to light our way into the labyrinth. I closed my eyes, and felt every pathways. My mind created an imaginary map inside my head, and I stopped for a moment. The shortest way to my father's house is to take the route to the left. So I took the left path, while my friends followed me. Adam is holding hands with me, which in normal circumstances I will be embarrassed about, but I know that Adam wanted reassurance that someone is with him in this quest. I know that Adam had got a flashlight, but I need to keep my eyes closed to keep my imaginary map of the labyrinth inside my head. My imaginary map is like magic, it is able to sense anything perfectly, and it is able to detect anyone who enters and exits the labyrinth. Just then, I sensed someone entering the labyrinth. This one is a mortal, and it's a man, roughly the age of my dad. "Oh, no!" I realized. "Dad!" So I made my way to my dad's house as fast as possible while my friends are holding hands like a long streak of chain. I sensed something came towards us from behind, and I told my friends to watch our backs too. Since Riley is the last one in the chain, Hunter decided to ask her to fight the monsters, but it turns out that she didn't need to because I concentrated the labyrinth ceilings to collapse on the monster. So, my eyes still closed, and I sensed that my dad is just a few meters away, and a horde of monsters chased him. I needed to concentrate in order to keep my imaginary map inside my head. I took a few steps and in my imaginary map, the floor in front of us is going to collapse if we are going to step on it. So I solidified the floor in front of us, and the gap in the map is repaired. I sensed my dad just in front of us, then I opened my eyes. It is indeed my father, and he is only inches from reaching the other door and the horde of monsters that is chasing us. I grabbed my father by the hands and started dragging him towards the exit. "Hippolyta, what...." "No time, dad! We've got to go, now!" Eddie didn't argue. He came with me to exit the labyrinth, with my friends behind me. I did a headcount. Hunter, Reily, White, Drake, Adam, Zaragona and me are present. Then, my dad began to explain. "My daughter, there is a magical entrance in here. It is..." "No dad. This might me a labyrinth, but this labyrinth is way more complicated than that of Daedalus'. This one is a gift from my mother." "A gift?" Eddie said with a surprise on his tone. "For wh......" Then he realized that today it is my birthday. "Oh, Hippolyta my daughter, happy birthday!" He hugged me. I hugged him back. "Thank you, dad!" I told him. Just then, I felt a familiar presence. This one is different, he had a very strong presence. Probably a demititan or something. He is glowing, and he seems to light his way. He's Josh McLean... I felt that he is going straight to the trap, which is that the earth in front of him is pressure sensitive. But I quickly fixed it. I guess that's one of the flaws of the children of the light. They cannot sense traps like that, only know where to go. I could have guessed that he had the same ability as I do, but he is based on the light that he gave out, not the tremor of the earth. I decided to go back to the labyrinth, and with my 6 friends all following me, we will not get lost. Chapter 4: The old Friend I decided to find Josh, as he might not suspect some traps that cannot be detected by light, but by its density. Sometimes traps don't have to be seen. They can be concealed everywhere, and I am just the person to detect it. Me and my friends went back to the labyrinth, and then we started to find Josh. I decided not to split up because then it is too risky for us to find anyone if they are missing. "Hey, why aren't we splitting up?" Riley asked. "It's because Hippolyta here knows the way, and she told us if we do split up, one of us is gonna get lost. So, here we are, holding hands, afraid that we are going to be lost. I had to watch out for traps since I am the only one who knows where we're going. I took a turn to the right, and then I saw a trap. Well, didn't really see it, felt it. I repaired the rift so that it closed in front of us and then when I stepped on it, nothing happened. So I walked with my friends, holding hands just to make sure that all of us were intact. After we walked about 200 meters inside the labyrinth, I felt Josh's presence. I am so glad that I can be with the one who rescued me a few years ago. Josh is not really far away now. In fact, he is only a few meters away. I felt Josh's presence, and I decided to surprise him. I took a few steps back, opened my eyes, and my friends are holding my shirt so they are not lost. Once he approached to my direction, I just gave him a gentle surprise. "BOO!!!" Josh yelped, and as he tried to run away, I grabbed his shoulder. He kept restraining until I told him that it is me. Josh looked at me. "Hippolyta? Oh, how nice to see you!" He hugged me. I hugged him back. "It's good to see you too!!!" Hunter looked confused. "Hippolyta, who is this guy?" "This is my friend, Josh McLean. He had saved me from the horde of monsters and he is the one who took me to Camp Half-blood." "Ohh..." Hunter said. "I see, I see... So, are you going to join us or not?" "Oh, I got to go home." Josh said. "My mom is currently sick, so I have to tend on her." "Oh well," I said. "Home's right over there!" I pointed towards the open door right on the left. Josh jogged towards the open door as he said. "See ya!" Then he disappeared towards the door. Chapter 5: The Fight Just then, when we walked a few steps forward, another door is spotted right on our right. I knew where this leads. This one leads to Cyclops lair in Brooklyn. Just then a bunch of hungry cyclops burst out of the door and saw us. "Hmm... Good meal for today!" One of them said. Then, my friend and I are ready to engage the cyclops. What I noticed first is that the earth shifted into like an arena. And then, since we got flashlights, we can actually light the arena. This looks like my half-brother's arena, Antaeus. The cyclops charged at us, but fortunately for me, I am about the same size as them since they were still teenagers. I wrestled with the first one and I could have sworn that the cyclops had a sweat pouring over his face. With my efforts, I stabbed the cyclops and they disintegrate into dust. I turned around to see the others fighting. I saw Hunter and Riley fighting a cyclops. Riley stabbed the cyclops and the cyclops disintegrated. Just then, a spear flew and grazed my calf. I got down to my knees and saw the earth rose up to my calf, and covered the wounded bit. When the earth fell away, the wound was gone. Just then, I saw Zaragona used her power to fry the Cyclops to bits. So, after all of the cyclops are all dead, the exit doors formed. "Thank you, mom." I whispered. "No problem." I heard Gaea spoke to my head. And then, we exited the arena through the doors. Chapter 6: The Closing Gates Gaea is really kind to us all since she gave us a free way to Camp Half-blood. Gaea told me that I had the power to shut the doors in the labyrinth. So, for our safety, no one is going to use the labyrinth without my consent, so I decided to close all the gates in the Labyrinth. Finally, I did, except for a few places that my friend is always going to use. I contacted my mother once again. "Mom, I had a request." The earth in front of me formed into a haystack. "Yes, daughter?" "Can you please, promise me that you will guide all of the half-bloods that enter your labyrinth to safety?" Gaea thought about this. "Hmm... If it is your wish..." "Yes, guide them to safety. Well, except when I make some special requests, alright?" Gaea nodded "I swear to the river styx" Thunder rumbled outside, and the haystack began to turn into an ordinary grass again. Just then, Chiron cantered towards us. "Hey guys! I am not expecting you guys to be back so quickly!" Huh? What? "You guys have been gone only for a minute, didn't you realize that?" What? So this labyrinth is the opposite of Daedalus' labyrinth. This one actually slows time so much that you actually think that time has stopped. Category:The Olympian Squad (OC Club) Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion